Woble Hui Guo Rou
Woble Hui Guo Rou (ワブル＝ホイコーロ, Waburu Hoikōro) is the Fourteenth Prince of the Kakin Empire, and the daughter of her father's eighth wife, Queen Oito. She is the youngest child among the 14 siblings.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Woble is an infant with short, dark hair and round dark eyes. In later chapters, her hair has become of a lighter color. Personality As an infant, Woble does not yet possess a defined character. She is almost always seen sleeping. In some instances, she has shown to have grown fond and trustful of Kurapika, often reaching out for him and holding his hand.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Plot Succession Contest arc Oito tries to hire bodyguards on Woble's behalf in preparation for the journey to the Dark Continent, during which the war for the succession will take place. Kurapika is selected, whom Oito allows to hold Woble.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Sometime later, Woble and her mother board the Black Whale 1. For a few moments, a dark aura is released from inside Woble's cradle, startling Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 The following day, she is carried by her mother to another party. When five bodyguards are murdered, Kurapika tells Oito, who is holding Woble, to stand behind him as he interrogates his colleagues.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 After learning of the Seed Urn Ceremony, he hypothesizes that Woble attacked and killed Woody upon sensing his hostility.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 Woble remains inactive through most of the following events but cries right as Vincent arrivesHunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 and, shortly afterwards, leans towards Kurapika, causing her mother to give her complete trust to the bodyguard. Woble, with her mother and Kurapika, attend a meeting with one of her older brothers Zhang Lei, to divulge information about Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 365 The meeting, however, is cut short and since Woble lacks manpower due to Guardian Spirit Beast attacks, Zhang Lei offers his bodyguards Sakata and Hashito to help guard them until the next dinner banquet. When Woble returns to her quarters, she is put back in her cradle by her mother.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 While looking for a cockroach to use Sayird's Nen ability and while Kurapika explains Guardian Spirit Beasts to Maor and the other present bodyguards, Woble is carried by her mother. After Oito uses Little Eye on it and feigns weakness, Woble is put back in her cradle by Shimano, who stays by her side.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 367Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 Woble remained in her crib while her mother was unconscious. When she awakens, she reaches out for Kurapika, signaling her mother to trust him. She sleeps on Oito's bed next to her mother and Bill while the latter teaches the queen Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 She awakens shortly after Barrigen's death and begins to play with a toy.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 She sleeps through Kurapika's next class as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 On Monday morning, Oito holds Woble in her arms while listening to Kurapika and Bill discussing the massive surge of rumbling aura from one of the odd-numbered rooms.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 Oito then takes Woble with her to the main bedroom, where Kurapika opens the Aura Nodes of some of his students, and she asleep.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Woble's Employees Abilities & Powers As an infant, Woble is completely dependent on adults, and her authority is purely nominal. However, possibly as a result of the Seed Urn Ceremony, Woble appears to be endowed with a paranormal awareness: not only she was supposedly able to sense malicious intents aimed at her, her actions right after Kurapika's request for trust made the plan to subdue Vincent viable. Even more remarkably, she started crying when Vincent approached her quarters, whereas not even Bill and Kurapika sensed any sort of threat until the man killed Sandra. Guardian Spirit Beast Like her siblings, Woble is a recipient of parasitic type Nen. In the Seed Urn Ceremony, she received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast has hatched to protect her. The Guardian Spirit Beast is subject to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 Its abilities and appearance are currently unknown. According to Babimyna, the fact that it has not shown itself once could be due, among other factors, to Woble being too young or to the Guardian Spirit Beast possessing a counteractive ability. References Translations around the World Navigation fr:Wable Hoicoro Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers